The 66th Hunger Games
by BonWhaler
Summary: Determined to elevate the standard of the capitol's coveted death pageant, Gamemaker Muller took a literal "scientific" approach to spice her arena. President Snow planned to use the innovation for his own thoughtless mission. Are your tributes strong enough to defy the "subject"? Send them in! *SYOT OPEN 14/24 SLOTS*
1. Capitol: Engelbert

**ENGELBERT**

"Flos, bring me the fifth chip."

"Karsten, continue giving him the sedation."

"But according to this prescription, anymore of the chlorpromazine, the subject's system will not-" Karsten halted.

The surgeon stared at Karsten for a few minutes, face distorted with rage and agitation, deepening every crease on his face, "Just do it! Or I will personally strap you on this table and make burr holes without sedative if I fail this once again!" He snatched the prescription from her. As soon as Karsten walked back to her original position, the surgeon crumpled the tiny piece of paper and threw it to her face.

The other assistant behind Karsten elbowed her, and passed another jar of sedative. Even after 2 hours into the surgery, the surgeon was still struggling to embed the chip inside the frontal lobe of his subject. He was more concern that he will lose another chip than of his finite amount of subjects send in from the districts. When Karsten realized the sedation already lose its effect, she opted to tighten the arms and the legs wrap instead of risking the subject's life.

_This time, it will work. This time, it will work right, Engelbert? It will work this time. _The man did not stop muttering the words under his breath. Another disastrous fail would cost him his own life. He realized it was not long after Flos, his assistant of 10 years, notified him of the blinking information on the screen, 2 meters away from his operating table. He turned off the cauterizer, and inspected the incision immediately. A few assistants made a light squeal saying that they were noticing movements on the patient's face. A few seconds after, a glowing, neon-blue light appeared in the centre of the forehead. _CAMO Activated. _The surgeon threw his cauterizer to the specimen compartment, took away his blood-soaked gloves, and walked to the device beside the operating table. He mumbled the written words and flashed his smile of success to Flos. But the joy fleeted when he heard the beeping sounds muffled by the thunderous claps, inside and outside of the surgery room. He searched for a fresh new coat when he heard a man clearing his throat audibly while staring at him. He made his way to the rear of the table, surged with anxiety. He knew the man was expecting him to deliver the subject to undergo the final test 2 hours ago, so he sits the vegetative subject facing the screen while nervously cleaning him with wet, sterile towel. Karsten managed to smirk seeing the repulsive old man in misery.

"Doctor Engelbert Schmidtz," The perfect pronunciation of each syllable from the voice could easily send jolts up to any spine that hears it. The voice of President Snow. "What have we got here that took you longer than District 13's obliteration?"

He picked up his cauterizer in panic, and pushed Flos in front of him, "Ahaha! I believe my assistant, Karsten here will walk you through Project CAMO personally today as we did with the Gamemakers earlier this week, President Snow." Karsten gaped and turned to face Engelbert, to which he only sneered. _I will make you regret this. _Flustered and sweaty, she heavily stomped on the floor to pick up the tablet that has the information. _Do not fall. Do not fall._ The leggy women stabilized herself while walking to the back of the room and displayed a screen in the air. The room went silent as the assistant began her presentation to the blood-curdling spectator.

* * *

**Hello amazing readers! I hope you've enjoyed reading my introduction to the story AND I hope I portrayed the intensity right because this is my first attempt ever to actually write! I've always wanted to write an SYOT for a very long time so yay! On my profile page, I've put up a tribute form and please send it only through PM (Or I'll make Engelbert go after you! :P) Be crazy, be creative! I can't wait to receive your tributes, this mama will take care of them!**


	2. Capitol: Headstart

A young woman stood alone on a platform in a dimmed, ocean blue room, eyes fixated down a round glass table positioned in the middle. Carefully, she puts her small palm on an illuminated square section on the wall right next to her, labelled "Island". A holographic projection of an island appeared on top of the table. She descended a small flight of stairs before walking to the rotating projection.

While she was observing the creation in detail, a man in a dark purple suit walked right behind her and squeezed her back vigorously. She startled a little, but tried to hold back.

"This is incredible, Mully. You're a genius!" she heard a small cry of excitement from the voice.

"Exactly. I can't wait to show this to the President," she grinned, and then turned to the man, "but before that, shouldn't you be addressing me by my proper name now?" she said cheekily. Her gaze lowered, and her eyes met the man's beard. She tried to choke back laughter. That beard had been quite the talk of the capitol as she designed it specifically for him. "Alright, alright. Easy there, Miss Muller Crane. You made this for me." He pinched her nose and ruffled her bangs, and said, "Unfortunately for you, I like it very much." He sprinted back to the stairs before Muller could grab his back. She grunted when she saw him climbing the stairs. He was not always this frisky, she thought. Muller smoothed her lilac bangs and crinkled her eyes in a smile. Seneca, who was her older and only brother, laughed all the way up to the platform. Opening the door in front of him, he called back, "Meet me later at the café. I have news so don't forget."

Her brother was the only person who cared enough to find her all the way to her studio, which was located 30 minutes away from their house.

Being born as a female in the Crane family was always demanding. She remembered how furious her father was when she told him she wanted to pursue being a chemist instead of enrolling into the Arena Academy. "You want to throw away our family legacy as head gamemakers over burning your fingers in the laboratory? And for what?" Her father rose from the leather sofa in their dining room and walked around her. It was the evening of her last semester and she recalled being eyed up and down, like she was a soldier in a parade. But now at the age of 25 years old and head gamemaker for this year's game, she was able to even surpass Seneca.

Later that afternoon, she headed to Velisch, the only rustic café in the capitol that her brother loved bringing her to for their afternoon treats every weekend. The exterior design of the cafe brought out a stark difference; especially when it is built in the area surrounded by glass skyscrapers. Dense with vines draping the pale concrete wall and the sound of the flowing water from the front glass fountain, the place was therapeutic, muffling the buzz of the bustling city. The smell of caramel filled up the space as soon as she pushed open the wooden door and sat herself at the corner, sinking into the plushy seat.

"Remember that project that you passed to me a week ago? I took the liberty of recommending it to the President. He approved it a day ago," said Seneca and curled his lips as soon as Muller finished ordering her drinks.

She stared at her brother in disbelief and then saw herself in the mirror behind him. She quickly closed her mouth, fearing other customers would hear her squealing.

"No way!"

"You do remember Doctor Engelbert, don't you?"

"That surgeon with the weird walk you introduced me, was it? What about him?"

"He just started the experiment earlier this morning." This time, her brother took out his tablet from his brown leather purse and rotated it on the table for her to read the confirmation letter.

"The President also said, he will see you tonight at the inauguration dinner," she stopped staring at the screen and looked up to her brother. Seneca chortled seeing her clumsily slapping her hot mug of vanilla caramel tea. She gasped, and let out a whimper, "Great, now I am the most elegant head with a brown stain in the middle of my pants."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! What do you think of this woman who will be bringing this year's game? I've always wanted to get to know Seneca Crane a little bit more, so I decided to create my own version of his background story. I'm truly sorry for the delay in updating because I thought I would be starting the reaping by now, but due to the lack of tributes, I made a new chapter introducing the gamemaker. AND I have decided to write some chapters from some of the tributes' POV, for example the reaping from either one of District 10's tributes and the training from District 4. I thought it'd be interesting to see events from different eyes and feel things from different minds. A big thank you to those who have submitted their tributes and took their time creating them for this story! Please keep submitting more because I would love to start doing more chapters from now on! :D **

**A/N (II): I've put up an update tribute list on my profile, so please check that out to see which slots are still open! **


End file.
